Fracture
by Kedez
Summary: Strange things are happening in the forest. SkyClan are skipping Gatherings. Possessed cats are hungry for blood. Caught in the middle of the chaos is Skyeyes, who's facing the most challenging task of her life: motherhood. Sequel to Hope
1. Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER: TIGERSTAR-small dark gray tabby she-cat; polydactyl

DEPUTY: MOLEWHISKER-brown tabby tom

MED CAT: LEOPARDCLAW-light brown tom with black spots

WARRIORS

SANDSTONE-tawny tom with black flecks along his spine

APPRENTICE, ASHPAW

PINEFROST-dark brown tom

APPRENTICE, PLUMPAW

LIONPELT-tawny tom with orange eyes

APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW

NIGHTWHISKER-long-haired black tom

RAVENFLIGHT-black tom with a white chest

APPRENTICE, DAPPLEPAW

KESTRELWING-dappled gray tom

TAWNYFUR-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES

GRAYPAW-long-haired gray tom

ASHPAW-dark gray tabby tom

DAPPLEPAW-pretty silver she-cat with darker flecks

PLUMPAW-dark brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS

PUDDLEFOOT-pretty silver tabby she-cat, Kestrelwing's mate, expecting

WHITEBLOSSOM-pretty white she-cat with green eyes, mate unknown, expecting

ROBINPELT-dark brown tabby she-cat, Pinefrost's mate (Hawkkit-brown tabby, Wrenkit-brown she-cat)

SKYEYES-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, Sandstone's mate (Talonkit-ginger and white tom, Cherrykit, white she-cat with ginger tabby patches, foster mother to Stormkit-black and white tom)

ELDERS

REDDAPPLE-lithe red tom, blind, oldest cat in ThunderClan

SHADECLAW-black tom with no ears

CLOUDPATCH-once-pretty black and white she-cat

BLUESTORM-long-haired glue-gray she-cat with one blind eye

SKYCLAN

LEADER: COPPERSTAR-dark brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: YELLOWSTRIPE-yellow tabby she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: NETTLEWHISKER-brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, GREENPAW

WARRIORS

PATCHEYE-black-and-white tom with a black spot over his left eye

APPRENTICE, BEEPAW

REDCLOUD-deep red tabby she-cat

LITTLECROW-small black tom

APPRENTICE, ASTERPAW

SPOTTEDTAIL-dark brown tabby tom with spots in a ring around his tail

BLACKFOX-black tom with gray hairs

RAINPELT-gray tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES

GREENPAW-pretty white she-cat with black tipped ears and tail

ASTERPAW-long-haired blue cream she-cat with green eyes

BEEPAW-bright yellow tom with black stripes

QUEENS

SAGEFUR-long-haired yellow she-cat, mate deceased (Stemkit-handsome yellow tom, foster to Tallkit-slate gray tom, Mistkit-silver tabby she-cat)

LAMEDEER-light gray she-cat with white flecks and a twisted hind leg

ELDERS

LEECHBITE-lithe black tom

WINDCLAN

LEADER: GALESTAR-light gray tom with curly fur

DEPUTY: BREEZERUNNER-swift calico she-cat

MED CAT: EMBERFUR-skinny ginger tom

APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW

WARRIORS

RUSTCLAW-red-brown tom

CLOVERSTRIPE-dark brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, FLURRYPAW

BRACKENCLAW-broad-shouldered gray tom

APPRENTICE, SMOKEPAW

GROUSEPELT-brown tom

RYETAIL-yellow tabby tom

FALCONWING-gray tabby tom

THORNWHISKER-ginger tom

APPRENTICES

SNOWPAW-long-haired white tom

FLURRYPAW-pretty white she-cat

SMOKEPAW-smoky gray tom with blue eyes

QUEENS

WHITECLOUD-longhaired white she-cat

HAZELFUR-soft brown she-cat, Rustclaw's mate (Adderkit-cream tom, Weedkit-white and brown she-cat, Berrykit-brown tom, Larchkit-brown tabby she-cat)

DOVEHEART-pale gray she-cat, Brackenclaw's mate (Maplekit-gray she-cat, Eaglekit-gray tom)

ELDERS

WILDROSE-brown tabby she-cat

CRICKETSONG-tawny brown tom

RIVERCLAN

LEADER: CINDERSTAR-smoky gray tom

DEPUTY: STONEHEART-large black tom

MED CAT: MOUSEPELT-pretty light brown she-cat

WARRIORS

BRINDLEPELT-dark gray tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW

PEBBLECLAW-gray tom with blue eyes

KOISPLASH-calico she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, CLOUDPAW

MINNOWSTREAM-pretty black she-cat

SPIDERPELT-black tom

APPRENTICE, PONDPAW

VINEWHISKER-ginger tom

LIGHTSTEP-pale ginger tom with white paws

APPRENTICE, KINDLEPAW

APPRENTICES

CLOUDPAW-white tom with one blue eye and one green eye

PONDPAW-brown tabby tom with white patches

KINDLEPAW-bright tortoiseshell she-cat

FLAMEPAW-dark ginger tom

QUEENS

LILYPAD-light gray she-cat with white paws (Rainkit-gray, Dewkit-light gray, Lotuskit-white she-cat with gray patches)

HAILSTORM-speckled gray tabby she-cat (Smeltkit-dark gray tom, Frondkit-gray tabby tom, curled tail)

GINGERHEART-pretty ginger she-cat

ELDERS

MUDPELT-long-haired brown tom

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: LIGHTNINGSTAR-bright ginger she-cat with orange eyes

DEPUTY: BETTLEFLIGHT-black tom

MED CAT: DOGNOSE-white tom with dark brown tabby splotches and a black nose, blind

WARRIORS

CEDARPELT-smoky gray tom

POPPYTHORN-light brown she-cat

APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW

FOXTAIL-ornery bright ginger tom

MINTWHISKER-pretty white she-cat

APPRENTICE, PALEPAW

LOUDFIRE-sleek brown tom

APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW

BUZZARDFUR-black tom

APPRENTICES

FROSTPAW-beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

PALEPAW-pale ginger tom

WILLOWPAW-light gray she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

QUAILFUR-pale brown she-cat (Ratkit-black-and-white, Cranekit-black-and-white)

ELDERS

REDBERRY-long-haired red tabby tom

ICETALON-blue-gray she-cat with white paws

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS:

PATRICK-handsome golden tabby tom, rogue

SABRE-black tom, rogue

BAILEY-silver tabby she-cat, rogue


	2. Trouble Brewing

Hey guys! This is the sequel to my story Hope, so if you haven't read it, there's a lot that you won't understand. I recommend going back and reading Hope before continuing. Please enjoy and always R&R!

EDIT: It revised the prologue because the first one was terrible. I like this one a lot better.

* * *

**Prologue **

_Three moons earlier… _

_Fourtrees was alive with _a buzz of gossip. Though the moon had barely risen, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan were already gathered, talking amongst themselves as if they were old friends. Four months had passed since the curse was broken, and the temporary high it gave the Clans remained with them. Border disputes were a thing of the past, every Clan had plenty of prey, and the cats felt closer to StarClan than ever.

In the midst of all this celebration, a gruesome reminder stayed just out of sight. At the half-moon, the first held at the Moonstone in many seasons, the medicine cats received a warning; the warriors of the Dark Forest were not gone forever. They were lying in wait for some innocent cat to fall prey to their claws. StarClan warned that the spirits were weak and sought cats to posses in order to keep their strength. Despite these warnings, the Clans kept the threats at the back of their minds. To them, this was a time of moving forward, not a time of constant fear. There were some among them that would not dare be fooled by ignorance. Emberfur was one such cat.

The skinny ginger tom held his leader's gaze for a moment as they awaited the arrival of SkyClan and ThunderClan. Something flashed between them in that split second before Emberfur tore himself away. He knew then that Featherstar shared his suspicion and apprehension. He felt uneasy as he scanned the clearing. He had seen Sleetfur in his dreams at the half-moon, and the snow-white warrior warned him of things to come. The forest was in denial, he said. Skyeyes had only cast the first stone in a war for the ages. He implored Emberfur to stay on his toes, which the medicine cat was more than willing to do. He only prayed that his clanmates would do the same.

Wind blew over him, and Emberfur recognized the scent of ThunderClan. Heads turned towards the top of the ravine where they stood, fanned out behind the noble form of Longstar. Emberfur permitted himself a thin smile at the sight of Skyeyes.

_We've won the battle, _Sleetfur's voice echoed in his head. _But not the war. _

Atop the ravine, Longstar felt a chill racing through his body. His green eyes blazed as he surveyed the scene for the last time. He felt the cold grip of death swallowing him up. He finally revealed the secret he'd been keeping for two seasons; he was dying. Rubblefur discovered his illness before he passed away, and Longstar made the elderly medicine cat swear he wouldn't breathe a word to anyone about it. He wanted to die a worthy death, not slip away under a current of pity. His sudden attack outside Mothermouth forced him into revealing the truth to Leopardclaw. At first, Leopardclaw was upset over his leader deception, but soon agreed that he had been acting in the Clan's best interest. He confirmed that Longstar wouldn't last until leaf-bare. Longstar kept the news to himself.

He drove out all thoughts of death and tried to concentrate on the present. Sableclaw, his lifelong friend and constant companion, confessed her love for him, and shortly after they became mates, she announced she was going to have his kits. He shut his eyes as an image of her swollen belly came to mind. Pride swelled up in his chest.

Life, however brief, truly was amazing.

Longstar motioned with his tail for his Clan to join the others. With a hollow glance towards his leader, Leopardclaw padded over to Emberfur, greeting him with a touch to his nose. Dognose and Mousepelt sat with their back to them and were engaged in conversation. Neither even flicked an ears as ThunderClan descended into the clearing. _Odd, _Longstar noted, but he had better things to do that dream up theories. Longstar watched as three new apprentices, Graypaw, Ashpaw, and Dapplepaw, rushed headlong into the group of cats, knocking into a RiverClan warrior as they went. He spat at them briefly before urging them to be more careful. Longstar let out a rumbling purr. An incident like that would have caused a heated argument just four months ago. The apprentices took off after muttering apologies and melted into the crowd. A warm smile graced Longstar as he watched his warriors slipping effortlessly amongst the other Clans. He gave a heavy sigh and walked slowly and proudly down the ravine.

_You've had a good run_, he told himself. He found Tigerheart next to Galestorm of WindClan. Tigerheart met his eyes. He knew at once that Leopardclaw had told her. Her gaze betrayed her calm façade. She nodded respectfully to her leader, forcing a smile. _It's time to pass along the title, _Longstar thought. _I don't think I could've chosen a better cat. _

He reached the rock in a few paces and leapt up beside Lightningstar. "Good evening," she greeted with a smile. "I hope everything in ThunderClan is going well?"

"It is," Longstar replied. "And I hope the same for all your Clans." Longstar locked eyes with Cinderstar and was about to ask him about his kits when he stopped himself. He swallowed loudly. "I have to tell you something," he said. "I feel that you three deserve the truth." The leaders nodded him onwards. "This is the last time any of you will see me."

Featherstar's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm dying," he chuckled nervously. "It's simple. I have been sick for a long time, and death is finally catching up with me. Leopardclaw tells me that I don't have much time left. This is the last Gathering I'll attend, if not the last I'll be alive for."

The leaders exchanged glances. "I…." Lightningstar began but trailed off. Longstar realized the predicament he'd created; what _could _they say? Lightningstar drew herself up. "StarClan will welcome you," she whispered. "You were a great warrior. I am proud to have been both your opponent and your friend."

The others mumbled similar condulances, which Longstar chose to tune out with a flick of his ears. He turned his eyes towards the crowd and searched for a distinctive blue-gray pelt. He found it right away amongst the RiverClan cats. As if she felt his eyes on her, Skyeyes turned, looked up, and smiled at him. _Maybe she knows too_, Longstar thought, staring into her blue gaze. _Would Leopardclaw tell her? _The claw marks on her face had scarred, and they shone in the moonlight. The deeps wounds on her belly had scarred as well, and a hint of the long, pale evisceration scar peeked out from her fur. Her sides were rounded and heavy with kits. She held her leader's stare for a bit longer before dropping her gaze. Longstar smile faintly as he watched her go. Skyeyes claimed she forgave him, but he could never forgive himself. She'd been broken down, beaten, and forever changed. He couldn't bear the guilt he felt over his decision.

"How is she doing?" Lightning star asked, following his gaze. "I heard she is kitting soon?"

"Yes. Leopardclaw tried to persuade her to stay in camp, but she wanted desperately to see a certain RiverClan she-cat."

Lightningstar purred. "I can't wait to meet them." She hoped he wouldn't hear the worry in her voice. She knew well the struggles faced by young mothers. She only hoped Skyeyes would be strong enough to overcome them.

"I'm glad that I may get a chance to," Longstar replied. "They're the future."

Below, Skyeyes searched for the she-cat she had come to see. Her progress was slow and clumsy due to her large belly. She shared a brief—if any conversation with Smokepaw could be considered brief—few words with her WindClan friend before wishing him and his Clanmates happy hunting. She tore herself away from the other warriors and continued searching. She found she didn't enjoy Gatherings anymore. They were crowded, noisy, and cats she'd never met before thanked her for something she hadn't done alone. Had they forgotten that there were _five _sacrifices, not just one?

Skyeyes would never forget.

She cursed herself when and image of Rowanheart, lying broken on the cave floor, rose to her mind like bile in the back of her throat. _So much for happy thoughts, _she thought grimly. She was about to give up and find Sandstone when she spotted a calico sitting next to a RiverClan tom named Pebbleclaw. Skyeyes rushed over.

"Koipaw!" she called. "Hey!"

The RiverClan she-cat turned with a smile. "Skyeyes!" She jogged to meet her, and the two touched noses and rubbed heads. "It's been so long since I saw you!" the calico exclaimed. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I've been trying to keep myself healthy," Skyeyes chuckled. "I'm failing miserably. Leopardclaw tells me I don't eat enough, Mother watches me to make sure I sleep all night, and Sandstone won't give me a moments peace!"

"They're just exited," she purred. "Oh, I have news for you."

"What is it?"

"I'm a warrior now!"

"Congratulations!" Skyeyes leaned forward and licked her head. "And what shall I call you, great warrior?"

"Koisplash," the calico purred. "It's in honor of my mother."

Skyeyes nodded knowingly. Splashfoot had contracted a bad cold and died about a moon ago. The calico she-cat considered Skyeyes to be the last link to her kin. "I have an apprentice now too," Koisplash continued. "His name is Cloudpaw. He's over there. He's the odd one sitting next to that ShadowClan tom."

Skyeyes saw him and purred. He definitely did look odd. He was a smaller tom, with raggedy white fur and a pair of mix-matched eyes—one blue and one green. As she stared, his threw his head back and laughed at a joke the ginger ShadowClan apprentice told.

"He seems nice enough," Skyeyes said.

Koisplash rolled her eyes. "To you, maybe," she said. "But he's a menace. He always follows me around and asks hundreds of questions! I can't get five minutes of peace!"

"He sounds like Sandstone," Skyeyes joked.

Koisplash lifted her head and sniffed the air. "I can't believe SkyClan are taking so long," said Koisplash. "I wish this Gathering were over already. Seeing you is great and all, but in truth, I find Gatherings to be annoying."

"They can be," Skyeyes chuckled. The blue-gray she-cat let out a sigh and grew serious. She looked over her shoulder to check for on-lookers before leaning in closer. "Can I tell you something?"

Koisplash nodded and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Remember at the last Gathering…about how…I…insinuated something?"

"You mean…about my brother?"

"Yes. That. I, uh…I think it's the truth." Skyeyes lowered his gaze. "I believe it more every day."

The calico's eyes grew wide. "You're kidding!"

"No. I'm almost a hundred percent sure."

"This is…" Koisplash trailed off. "I don't even know what to think."

"And what're we talking about?"

Skyeyes nearly leapt into the air at the sound of Sandstone's voice. Neither she-cat had heard or smelled him coming. He padded over and settled at Skyeyes' side. He caught his mate's shocked reaction and let out a loud purr. "Scared you?"

"A bit," chuckled Skyeyes. She touched her nose to his. "We have with us the newest warrior of RiverClan," she purred. "Koisplash."

Sandstone turned to the calico with a smile. "Is that so?" Koisplash nodded. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," she replied. "I have an apprentice now too. His name is Cloudpaw."

"Is he here somewhere?"

Skyeyes zoned out as they spoke animatedly. She looked over at the large group of cats and watched as Longstar leaned over to speak to Lightningstar. Something about the way the ginger tabby's eyes glowered told her she wasn't pleased. Clan gossip hardly reached the nursery, so Skyeyes wouldn't have the slightest idea if ShadowClan were encroaching on their territory, but it didn't feel like a dispute over boundaries or prey. They were sharing secrets, she decided at last. The only question on her mind now was why would Longstar tell the ShadowClan leader anything?

"Skyeyes?"

She whipped her head back to the two of them, who were cocking their heads at her. "Oh, sorry," she muttered. "I was wondering about Cinderstar. You know, about his kits."

"They're fine, those troublemakers," purred Koisplash. "They'll be apprentices soon. I'm just glad I won't have to deal with any of them! They're such a handful! Don't even ask Cinderstar about them. He'll talk your ears off. He's so proud. That she-cat of his, Lotuskit, gets prettier every day. Rainkit, the eldest tom, and Dewkit , the youngest of the three, play fight all the time. They nearly trampled poor Hailstorm's kits! Brindlepelt took a good swipe at Rainkit one day and nicked his ear. He stays a fox-length away from her at all times."

The ThunderClan cats purred. "It's so good to hear that other Clans are doing well," Sandstone purred. "I've got an apprentice now too. His name is Ashpaw." He looked for the gray tom, but he was nowhere to be found. "Oh well. He and his brother are probably up to no good."

Koisplash laughed. Moments later, the leaders signaled the start of the Gathering. The three cats moved closer as murmurs began to spread. "Why're we starting the Gathering so soon?" asked a yellow WindClan tom.

The gray warrior next to him shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. "I think it's because there's rain coming. They don't want to be caught in it. I'm sure SkyClan will show up soon."

"Cats of all Clans," called Lightningstar. "We've decided to start the Gathering early in the hopes that SkyClan will arrive soon. Cinderstar would like to go first." She flicked her tail to him.

The smoky tom stepped forward. "This season, we have two new warriors; Koisplash and Minnowstream."

Skyeyes joined the yowls of approval that came from all the Clans. Koisplash flicked her ears in embarrassment. Cinderstar silenced them with his tail. "And we welcome a new litter of kits," he went on. "Our queen Hailstorm has—"

He was cut off by a loud yowl. The cats froze as a gray tabby figure appeared at the top of the ravine. The cat raced down into the clearing and skidded to a halt in front of the leaders. The moon shifted and her pelt caught fire with light. Skyeyes saw dark splotches of blood.

"Rainpelt!" exclaimed Featherstar. "What is the meaning of this? Where is your Clan? How dare you arrive without them?"

"Where are Yellowstripe and Copperstar?" asked Cinderstar.

"What's happened to you?" cried Galestorm.

"SkyClan are otherwise engaged!" Rainpelt shouted. "We won't be attending this Gathering."

"What's going on?" cried a ShadowClan tom.

"Have you been attacked?" yowled Leopardclaw.

The she-cat turned his icy gaze on the crowd. "Copperstar and Yellowstripe have sent me to deliver this message!" With that, she turned, ignoring the cries of the confused cats, and raced back into the woods. The shadows swallowed her up.

Whispers and loud meows took over the silence of the clearing. "Quiet! Quiet!" yowled Featherstar. "I believe Cinderstar was speaking before he was interrupted!" She nodded to the RiverClan leader, her eyes brimming with fear. Skyeyes could tell she was worried—as were the other leaders. What kind of disaster would keep SkyClan from the Gathering? If they were under attack, why had Rainpelt come at all? What had happened to Copperstar and Yellowstripe?

She turned to Sandstone and saw terror in his eyes.


	3. Bloody Shadow

Hi guys! I said I'd talk about the other Clans more in this one, right? Well I am! This one takes place in ShadowClan. The chapters will periodically jump to the other Clans to give the forest a bit more depth. I hope you guys like it! If you don't, I'm wiling to change! This one is a bit sad, so get your tissues ready :(

* * *

**Chapter One **

The flickering of a white, fluffy object held the attention of two huge amber eyes. They watched and followed its every movement with intense curiosity. The tiny black-and-white kit pressed himself against the ground. He stalked forward, tail lashing about behind him, and gathered his legs under his small body. With a high-pitched caterwaul, he sprang at the plaything, missing it by at least a mouse-length. He tumbled along the soft, pine-needle covered ground until he came to rest at the feet of a pale gray she-cat.

"Frostpaw," the she-cat said, feigning anger. The smile on her face gave her away. "It's not nice to tease the kits like that."

The she-cat in question, a stunningly beautiful white cat with fur like gleaming snow, rose to her feet. She let out a rumbling purr. "Oh, don't be such a downer, Willowpaw," she purred. "The game is harmless. You're just jealous that I'm having more fun that you. Ratkit will catch me eventually. He's just got to practice." She motioned to the wobbly black-and-white kit. He scrambled over with a wide smile. "There, see? He's not hurt. Are you?"

Ratkit shook his head. "Let's do it again!" he squeaked. "Please, please Frostpaw!"

"There you two are!"

The apprentices flattened their ears against their heads when they heard the stark cry of Foxtail, the angriest tom in the whole forest. Anything and everything set off his awful temper. Ratkit buried himself in Frostpaw's fur out of worry. Foxtail's favorite punching bags were the few kits that ShadowClan managed to hold onto. It was a rough few moons for the queens. Poppythorn miscarried her litter and returned to being a warrior. Mintwhisker tried her luck at having kits, but Dognose told her that those days were over now. Sulking, she too went back to being a warrior. Quailfur, the young mother of Buzzardfur's kits, started out with a litter of five that dwindled down to the three she now kept: Ratkit, his sister Cranekit, and their sickly brother Shadekit. Frostpaw wrapped her tail around the small tom. She hoped to establish a bond with him so that Lightningstar would appoint her as his mentor when he turned six moons.

That is, if Foxtail didn't kill them first.

The ornery ginger tom stormed into the nursery, eyes blazing. "You lazy piles of fox-dung!" he hissed. "Redberry and Icetalon have been complaining about wet bedding for ages, and yet here you are, wasting your time with the kits!" He swung his head around and hissed at Cranekit, who'd been crawling over to him, probably mistaking him for Lightningstar, who visited often. The poor she-cat whimpered and staggered back. She crawled over to Willowpaw and cowered under her.

"Poppythorn and Loudfire haven't given us orders since sunrise," said Frostpaw, twitching her tail in annoyance. She hated being bossed around just for being an apprentice. "I think they're on a patrol, actually _doing _something for this Clan instead of yelling at other cats for taking a break!"

Foxtail hissed loudly. "As a warrior, I have permission to give you orders!" he snapped. "Now get to it! I'm sick and tired of hearing Icetalon's griping!"

"Where's Dognose?" asked Willowpaw. "Can't he do it?"

"Dognose is at the half-moon, mouse-brain," he snarled.

Their medicine cat, Dognose, left early each half-moon to join up with the other four medicine cats from the Clans. They finally had access to Moonstone where, prier to its infiltration by the Dark Forest, medicine cats and leader had met for generations to speak to their warrior ancestors. During the time of the Dark Forest's occupation, they met at a small creek that ran close to a Twoleg barn.

"Fine." Frostpaw got to her feet and touched her nose to Ratkit's head briefly. "We'll go clean out their dens." She nodded to her friend, who only stared back at her in confusion. "Come on, Willowpaw," Frostpaw meowed. "Icetalon and Redberry aren't going to wait forever."

"Right," Willowpaw murmured. She licked Cranekit and shoved past Foxtail roughly. The ginger tom followed them out, growling deeply. They walked into the shaded center of the ShadowClan camp. There were tall brambles all around them, blocking out the sun. Frostpaw purred as she stepped into a rare beam of sunlight. She then turned her attention to the log in the corner of the camp where the Clan's two elders slept. Willowpaw followed closely behind. Willowpaw feared Foxtail more than any other cat in any other Clan. They arrived at the elder's den, and Willowpaw stuck her head in. "Icetalon! Redberry!" she called. "Are you two here?"

Two pairs of eyes opened in the darkness. "Oh, hello, Willowpaw," murmured Icetalon. She moved slowly towards the entrance. Her blue-gray face lit up in the dim light of the camp, and Willowpaw saw the bright silver hairs that streaked through her once beautiful fur. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Foxtail told us that your bedding was wet," Frostpaw replied.

"Wet?" echoed Redberry as he clambered over. He stuck his red-brown head out. "It's not wet. We're perfectly comfortable. Palepaw cleaned the log out this morning."

The two she-cats exchanged glances before groaning loudly. "Foxtail," Willowpaw growled. "That tyrant! He ordered us to do it even though he knew very well that Palepaw already had!"

"Don't be too rough on him," purred Icetalon. "He's only jealous because his sister is such a great leader. He wanted so badly to be her deputy as well, but she chose Beetleflight in spite of his young age. They're both young, actually. Patchstar was almost six seasons by the time he became leader."

"What're we gonna do now?" murmured Willowpaw. "Foxtail is probably guarding the nursery, so we can't go play with Cranekit and Ratkit anymore."

"Maybe you two should go see if your mentors are up for some hunting," said Redberry.

"Oh, are you two hungry?" asked Frostpaw.

"A bit," replied Icetalon.

"Then we'll go hunting right now!" said Willowpaw. "We'll be back soon!"

The gray she-cat backed out of the elder's den and raced across the camp to the thick, thorny exit. Frostpaw followed her out and into their territory.

---

"You two sure came back with a lot," purred Loudfire when he spotted the two apprentices returning triumphantly. They each had their mouths full and were forced to set down their kills before replying.

"Foxtail gave us a fake order again," grumbled Willowpaw. "I'm sick and tired of him doing that!"

"Dealing with Foxtail is just another chore of being in ShadowClan," muttered Poppythorn as she sat. She curled her tail around her paws. "Here's to hoping that the Dark Forest possess him."

"Poppythorn!" chuckled Frostpaw. "That's so evil!"

"It may be," replied the light brown she-cat, "but then at least it would give me a reason to claw his ears off."

Purring, the four ShadowClan cats moved into the center of the camp where their Clanmates were settling down to share tongues. Palepaw, the youngest of the apprentices, bounded over. He smiled purred to Frostpaw. "Hey," he said. "Beetleflight is looking for you. I think he wants to share tongues."

Frostpaw felt heat running through her at the thought of the handsome deputy. Ever since her apprenticeship, he'd been trailing after her like a lovesick kit. She found it flattering, but she'd been scared at first to return the much older tom's affections. She told herself she needed to wait until after her warrior ceremony. She supposed, smirking, that maybe she could break her own rules for something like this. Willowpaw playfully smacked her friend with her tail.

"Go on!" she encouraged. "He's not going to wait forever!"

"He's over there," Palepaw said, flicking his tail to where the black tom sat with his leader and Mintwhisker. He grinned evilly. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Frostpaw frowned as her two friends laughed. She hated that they constantly teased her for her apprehension. She cuffed them both over the ears before padding over to the black deputy. As she walked, Loudfire, Poppythorn, and Buzzardfur watched. Poppythorn looked less than pleased. Buzzardfur chuckled and playfully swiped at his friend's ear.

"Don't pull such a jealous face," he chuckled. "It's not very attractive."

"I wish he'd leave my apprentice alone," growled Poppythorn. "StarClan knows how weird his is. He's been vanishing inexplicably so often nowadays. I swear that I've seen his eyes glowing bright red once."

Loudfire laughed incredulously. "You think _Beetleflight _is the cat the Dark Forest chose to possess?" he chuckled. "Boy, have you got your cats crossed!"

"It's not unlikely!" Poppythorn protested. "I mean, he spends so much time with Lightningstar since he's the deputy. He could kill her without any cat knowing! Not to mention the way he looked at poor Quailfur's kits. I'll bet anything he's the reason they disappeared."

Buzzardfur bristled. "You can say a lot of things about that peculiar brother of mine," he growled, "but I sure as hell won't let you claim that he'd do any kind of harm to his niece and nephew. He loved those kits. Besides, the scent led Dognose to that badger set both times. They've been picked off by badgers, and that's that."

"Maybe," muttered Poppythorn, "but that still doesn't explain why Beetleflight keeps vanishing without any warning."

"He's probably just busy," Loudfire replied. "Does he _normally _tell you everything he's going to do? Do you fancy yourself to be Lightningstar?"

"No!" hissed Poppythorn. "I just…I get a bad feeling when I see him. It kills me that Frostpaw is even a tail-length away from him." She narrowed her eyes as she watched the snow-white she-cat speak so animatedly towards the odd deputy. "I hope she rejects him and he moves on."

"The only cat he can move on to is Cranekit," Buzzardfur chuckled, "and StarClan knows that's not going to happened."

"Yeah, you should've seen Mintwhisker run," Beetleflight purred, staring down at the blue, gorgeous eyes of the white apprentice. "She heard that monster and raced all the way back to the burnt sycamore before any of us could tell her that it was already gone!"

Mintwhisker bristled at the story as her leader, deputy, and daughter purred in amusement. "I wasn't scared!" the queen protested. "I was _surprised_! There's a difference!"

"It's okay to be scared of monsters, Mintwhisker," purred Lightningstar. "Patchstar was scared of them. He told me once that his worst nightmare was being hit by one because he wasn't fast enough."

"That explains why he spent so much time running!" chuckled Mintwhisker.

The four of them shared a laugh before Beetleflight motioned with his tail for Frostpaw to follow him. He dipped his head to the senior warrior and his leader. "May I borrow Frostpaw for a bit?" he asked.

Lightningstar and Mintwhisker exchanged a glance. "Of course," Mintwhisker purred. "Just promise to return her by moonhigh."

"That's right," said Lightningstar. "After all, she wouldn't want to be late for her own warrior ceremony."

"Warrior ceremony!" Frostpaw exclaimed. "Really? I'm going to be a warrior?"

"Yes," purred Lightningstar. "Loudfire told me today that he thought you and Willowpaw were more than ready to be warriors."

Frostpaw eagerly kneaded the ground.

"Well, then we'd better make this quick, huh, Frostpaw?" chuckled Beetleflight. He walked a few paces away and waited for her. "Come on! It won't take long, I promise."

Frostpaw followed him with a feeling like she was walking on air. She could only imagine what Beetleflight was going to tell her. She skipped along beside him, out the bramble exit, and into the windy evening air. Beetleflight led her up a slope and sat at the top of a hill. Frostpaw craned her neck around to see that they were far away from the ShadowClan camp. They were near the Carrionplace, and Frostpaw wrinkled her nose at the horrid scent. She pulled what Willowpaw called her 'cute face', and leaned towards where she thought Beetleflight was sitting.

"So what was it you wanted to tell…" Frostpaw stopped when she noticed that Beetleflight wasn't there anymore. She frowned. "Beetleflight?"

"Over here."

Frostpaw whipped around and gasped. He was almost a fox-length away, standing behind her with a toothy grin. "You scared me!" she chuckled. "I didn't know you were that fast."

"You don't know a lot about me," purred Beetleflight. "Close your eyes."

Frostpaw trembled in excitement and complied. A few moments ticked by, during which Frostpaw tried to locate the sound of his soft paw steps. "Open them," he finally whispered. She opened her eyes to find herself alone again.

"Beetleflight?" she murmured. "Where'd you go?"

"Right here."

Frostpaw jumped when she realized how close he was. She turned and saw him standing right beside her, tail flicking in amusement. Frostpaw opened her mouth to speak, but she noticed something off right away. "Beetleflight," she mumbled. "Your eyes look strange."

"My eyes?" he echoed, still purring. "Why would you say that?"

"They're darker," she murmured, backing away slowly. Every step she took, he answered with a step in her direction. He was gaining on her, smiling all the while. Frostpaw started to shake. "Your eyes look red," she mumbled. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? _Wrong_?" Beetleflight chuckled. "Why would anything be wrong? I'm alone with the most beautiful she-cat in ShadowClan—maybe the whole forest. The only thing that I find wrong about this situation is the fact that you're running away." He cocked his head to the side. "Don't you like me?"

"I-I-I do," Frostpaw stammered. "But you're scaring me."

"Scaring you? I'm not being scary. This is me being me. You really don't know me well."

Beetleflight moved closer, still smiling that evil smile. He wound his tail around her neck as he walked in a circle around her. "You see, Frostpaw, I need you. You're a young, strong cat, and you can keep me going for a while. Those kits weren't nearly enough to sustain me. Besides, you like me, right? You wouldn't mind doing me this one, small favor, would you? It'll be a kind of learning experience. This way, you'll get to know me better."

"No!" Frostpaw meowed. "You're not…" _He's possessed! _She thought, recalling the warning that Dognose delivered about the spirits of the Dark Forest that lingered with them. _Dognose said the only way to defeat them is to kill them. _She swallowed. She wasn't that great of a fighter. He'd kill her for sure if she even tried. Frostpaw took a deep breath and decided on her plan. _I'm not strong, _she thought. _I'm not that clever either. But I'm pretty. Willowpaw always said that beautiful flowers are almost always the poisonous ones. I sure hope she's right. _Frostpaw pulled on a cheeky smile and stepped towards Beetleflight instead of away form him. The black tom's expression grew curious. "You're right," she purred. "I don't know a lot about you." She leaned forward and forced herself to rub her head against him. "Why don't you show me?"

Beetleflight let out a rumbling purr. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Frostpaw stepped back and towards the camp. "How about you show me _everything _about you after my warrior ceremony? That way, we won't have to sneak around like this." She wove her tail underneath his chin. He shivered at the contact. "What do you say?"

The black tom smirked and moved towards her. A shaft of light blazed across his face, and his crimson eyes lit up. Frostpaw shrieked when she saw them. She pressed herself against the ground as his eyes burned with hatred. His body grew larger and larger until he towered over her, claws extended. "How about I teach you something about myself right here, right now?" he coed. He placed a paw on her shoulder, and Frostpaw screamed for all she was worth. "I absolutely hate waiting for anything."

---

"Lightningstar!"

The bright ginger she-cat frowned when she saw Buzzardfur hurrying over to her, his face twisted with worry. "What's wrong?" she asked. Fear sparked in her eyes. "Has something happened to your kits?"

Buzzardfur nodded. "Shadekit is gone!" he wailed. His cry drew the attention of every cat in camp. "Quailfur went to visit him, and the den was empty! My son! That badger has taken my son!"

"Calm down," growled Mintwhisker. "Did you actually scent badger?"

He shook his head. "No, but I know badger claw marks when I see them!"

"Claw marks?" echoed Lightningstar.

"Yes! The ground is littered with them! Maybe Shadekit tried to fight or…I don't know, but there are splotches of blood, patches of black fur, and deep claw marks all over the ground! Shadekit is dead, and I demand to know what you're going to do about this!"

Lightningstar hissed darkly. "That badger has overstayed its welcome," she snarled. "Buzzardfur, take Foxtail, Poppythorn, and Ceadarpelt out to go find it. Don't just chase it--_kill _it. Mintwhisker, get Palepaw and go to the nursery. Guard it to give Quailfur some piece of mind. I'll stay in camp with them to be sure that the badger doesn't return!"

Buzzardfur nodded and screeched at the cats Lightningstar named. The four of them took off at a full sprint. Mintwhisker motioned to Palepaw, and the two of them rushed into the nursery, where they could hear Quailfur wailing pitifully. Lightningstar felt horror crashing over her.

_If only I'd gone after the badger sooner, _she thought. She hung her head. _This is all my fault. _

"Lightningstar?"

The ginger she-cat snapped her head up to see Willowpaw. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um, Beetleflight and Frostpaw aren't back yet," the gray she-cat replied. "I'm worried. What if the badger is still out there, and Beetleflight can't protect Frostpaw? She's my best friend. We have to find her!"

"I'll go look for her," said Loudfire as he walked over. "I think that Mintwhisker and Palepaw have the nursery covered."

"Fine," Lightningstar meowed. "Willowpaw, come with us too. You know Frostpaw's scent the best. Let's go."

---

The sharp plants licked Frostpaw's already torn face as she raced through the plains towards the ShadowClan camp. She was limping heavily on her right forelimb where Beetleflight sunk his massive claws into her flesh. She could hear him crashing through the underbrush behind her. She shrieked in fear and tried to pick up the pace. As she ran, she began to remember all the times she spent with Beetleflight--the _real _Beetleflight. She saw him sitting underneath the moonlight at her apprentice ceremony, his blue eye dazzling as he stared at her. She remembered the way he looked at her as if she were the only cat in the whole forest. She remembered the funny way he smiled as if he were nervous around her, as if she could ever make a tom nervous. She remembered how he always looked out for her. Once, he'd chased a fox off all on his own after it stalked her during her last assessment. She remembered lastly the way he made her feel special. She truly wanted to spend her life with him. She was a tiny seed, just waiting to bloom. She wanted to grow up with Beetleflight. She wanted to have kits that would make him proud.

She never imagined in her worst nightmares that it would come to this.

Suddenly, her injured limb tripped her, and Frostpaw fell face forward into the dust. She howled at the burning pain and tried to crawl away from the impending doom that followed her. Beetleflight's footsteps grew louder and louder until they stopped all together.

_Maybe he gave up,_ Frostpaw thought.

Then she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"NO!" she screamed as his teeth sank into her scruff. Beetleflight lifted her off the ground and held her in the air. She flailed about wildly, trying to free herself. He bit down harder, and Frostpaw wailed in agony as blood trickled down her flanks. "Let go!" she wailed. "Let go!"

Ignoring her, Beetleflight threw her onto the ground. Frostpaw hit her head and lay, stunned, as he moved himself over her. She turned onto her back and gazed up at him with pleading eyes. The wound on the back of her head bled heavily, and a crimson rose bloomed behind her. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Please…" she whispered. "Don't…"

He killed her regardless.

---

"Frostpaw!"

"Frostpaw!"

"Frostpaw, where are you?!"

"Beetleflight?!"

"Hello?!"

Lightningstar skidded to a halt. She froze. "Blood!" she exclaimed as the wind blew over her. "I smell blood!"

Loudfire and Willowpaw exchanged glances before they picked up the pace and ran after her. The sharp branches tore at Willowpaw's cheeks, but she pressed on, worry for her friend seizing her heart. The three cats tore through their territory, yowling for their lost Clanmates, until Lightningstar pulled to a stop. She flicked her tail for silence.

"Shh," she whispered. "Do you hear that?"

The ShadowClan warriors trained their ears forward. Willowpaw grimaced when she recognized the sound of crunching bone. "The badger must be close by," Loudfire whispered. "He's got Shadekit."

"There are only three of us, but I think that if I go for his face, we can scare him off," Lightningstar murmured. "Then, when he's injured, it'll be easier for the patrol to track him down and make him pay. I may lose a life, but swear to me that you'll run away if we are being overwhelmed, alright?"

They nodded.

Lightningstar crept forward towards the sound and bundled her legs underneath her. She extended her claws and bared her teeth, ready to fight. Willowpaw flinched when she saw how menacing her leader truly looked. _I'd hate to be that badger right now, _Willowpaw thought.

"Now!" Lightningstar yowled as, with one powerful kick, she sailed over the bramble bush and into the fray. Willowpaw waited for Loudfire to chase after her before she gave a yowl as well and leapt out to join her Clanmates. She crashed into Loudfire's hind legs and let out a hiss of surprise.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "We need to—" She stopped when her eyes fell upon the horrific scene that lay before them. Her body began to tremble. Her eyes grew wide as moons. Her mouth opened wide as she let out a hollow caterwaul that echoed through the night air. "FROSTPAW!"

The broken, bloodied body that lay before them was hardly the beautiful, vibrant she-cat she'd been in life. Blue eyes blank in death, she lay on her back, blood staining her perfect fur. Standing over her was the most evil creature they'd ever seen. It was twice the size of a normal cat with fiery red eyes and a black pelt like the night sky. It bristled when it saw them and stood protectively in front of its kill. Blood dripped down from its mouth. It curled its lips and revealed a mouth full of razor sharp fangs, poised for the kill.

"What is that thing?" howled Loudfire.

"It's Beetleflight…" whispered Lightningstar. "Great StarClan…"

The creature lunged for them with a loud howl. It barreled into Lightningstar and pinned her by her shoulders. Willowpaw screamed when she saw its huge claws. It raised a paw to strike Lightningstar, but Loudfire crashed into its neck, screeching madly. The brown tom held fast as the creature bucked to throw him. Blood rained down on Loudfire's back, but he only dug his fangs in deeper and deeper, hoping to at least inflict serious damage. Lightningstar recovered and leapt at the creature's face. She dug her fangs into its forehead and clung to the sides of its face. Frozen, Willowpaw could only watch as her Clanmates struggled to take down the beast. It reared on its hind legs and threw Loudfire at last. The brown tom rolled across the ground until he rolled onto his legs. He got up and staggered briefly. He looked down in fear at a huge gaze on his hind leg, but he shook off his horror and charged towards the creature again.

"Help us, Willowpaw!" Loudfire screamed. "Help!"

Willowpaw shook herself and luned for the creature's eye. She felt her teeth meet flesh just above its eye. She kicked out against its chin as she bit down deeper and deeper. At last, she heard a snap, and whether or not she'd dealt the final blow, Willowpaw let out a sigh of relief as the four of them toppled to the ground. Lightningstar rose stiffly. There was blood all over her, but Willowpaw doubted that it was all hers. Loudfire squeezed out from under the beast and limped a few paces away to lick at his wound. Willowpaw panted as the creature shrank until it reached the size of a normal cat. Willowpaw screamed as a dark cloud lifted from Beetleflight's body and soared into the air. It gave a loud cry and streamed away.

"I can't believe they got Beetleflight," murmured Lightningstar. She walked to her deputy's head and sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry, my friend. I didn't think it would end this way."

"Never mind Beetleflight," mumbled Loudfire. "I can't believe what he's done to Frostpaw..."

"Frostpaw!" Willowpaw exclaimed. She tried to run to her friend's side, but Loudfire stopped her.

"No," he said. "It's too gruesome. You don't want to remember Frostpaw like this. Remember her as the cheerful cat she was." Willowpaw struggled against him. "Please, Willowpaw," he murmured. "Listen to me just this once."

Willowpaw wailed and collapsed to the ground. "Frostpaw! Frostpaw!" she cried. "No!"

Lightningstar hobbled over to them and laid her tail across the apprentice's shoulders. "Shh," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." ShadowClan's leader found herself at a loss for words. She hung her head.

Willowpaw couldn't believe it. All this time, she was jealous of Frostpaw. She hated that Frostpaw was so beautiful. She hated that Beetleflight fell in love with her so easily when Willowpaw couldn't get Cedarpelt to even look her way. She envied her friend's snowy fur and despised her own matted, pale pelt. She hated her dark green eyes and loved the way that Frostpaw's gaze shone in any kind of light. At first, she hung out with Frostpaw out of need. They were the only two young she-cats in the Clan. They were the future. The more time she spent with Frostpaw, the more Willowpaw began to realize why every cat loved her. She was kind and clever. She brightened any day with her youthful optimism that knew almost no bounds. She was the only surviving kit of Mintwhisker and Blizzardpelt, her deceased father. She felt a need to earn her mother's love and was so consumed by thoughts of greatness that she couldn't see that Mintwhisker loved her already. Frostpaw had helped Willowpaw through an injury she received in a battle with WindClan that threatened to keep her from becoming a warrior. Frostpaw helped Willowpaw gain her courage back after being screamed at by Foxtail over and over again. Frostpaw had always been there. Willowpaw squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears fall.

"I can't believe this happened," mumbled Loudfire. "I thought that…I thought the curse was over…"

"StarClan are not as powerful as we thought, I suppose," whispered Lightningstar. She gazed up at the stars that speckled the night sky. "It is as Nightstorm feared. The forest is on their own once again."

---

"Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Willowpaw, as per your request, from this moment you will be known as Willowfrost. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

Pelt burning in the rippling moonlight, Lightningstar stepped down to place her head on the pale gray she-cat's. Willowfrost shut her eyes and let out a purr. "Frostpaw would be proud to see you like this," Lightningstar whispered. "She is surely watching over you."

Willowfrost purred. "Thank you."

"Willowfrost! Willowfrost!"

The Clan chanted her name, and her Clanmates rushed over to shower her with admiration. Willowfrost purred at their praise.

Lightningstar moved on to the next order of business. She called the Clan back together and named Loudfire deputy--something that surprised the young brown tom. He never dreamed of being deputy. Willowfrost congratulated him excitedly and basked in the praise that their Clanmates gave them both. He swore that he'd never allow the Dark Forest to take hold of another ShadowClan cat ever again.

When all the cats had left her, and she stood alone, Willowfrost trained her eyes on the moon. She imagined Frostpaw sitting next to her. She shut her eyes and said a silent vow: _I swear that I'm going to avenge you, Frostpaw, _she thought. _I'm going to show the Dark Forest who they're messing with. I'm going to tear into every Dark Forest warrior that I lay eyes on. You mark my words. _Willowfrost gasped as she felt something brush against her. She opened her eyes to see a white blur standing before her. Smiling, she recognized the beautiful form of her friend.

"Thank you, Willowfrost," Frostpaw whispered. "Thank you for being my friend."

Willowfrost dipped her head. She wasn't permitted to speak.

Frostpaw purred as a black figure appeared beside her. She turned and touched noses to this new cat. _Beetleflight! _Willowfrost realized.

"Make sure that Lightningstar knows StarClan haven't gone," the former deputy murmured. "We're right here."

The two cats turned and began to walk off into the night, their tails intertwined. Willowfrost watched them go with a faint smile. Her smile quickly faded to a frown as a new thought popped into her head. _If StarClan are always here, _she thought, _then why am I sitting alone? _

Like many of the forest's cats, Willowfrost sat awake that night, questioning her faith.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Who shivered? :D I did, just a bit while writing it. I'm evil. I know. Don't forget to leave a comment even if you hated it!


	4. Secret

Here's chapter two! I'm sick today, so all I've been doing is writing. I hope you guys like it! Thank you to those who have reviewed so far! You're amazing! :D

* * *

**Chapter Two **

"Is he dead?"

"I think I see it breathing…"

"Ah, Dapplepaw, get back!"

The speckled apprentice's momentum halted the second her mentor placed his tail in her path. He pushed her back to his side, where she stood, grumbling. _Stupid furball is always worrying about me, _she thought angrily. To her right, Tawnyfur took a step forward, sniffing curiously. The tortoiseshell she-cat stood over the crumbled body of a golden-brown tabby tom that lay on his side. There were scores all over his body, and a pool of blood surrounded him. He lay still even when Tawnyfur reached out and poked him experimentally. She backed up, cocking her head.

"I think he is dead," she reported. "He's not moving."

Dapplepaw broke free of her mentor's hold and ran to the tabby's head. She leaned down and sniffed him. "He sure smells bad!" she meowed. "He smells like crowfood and Twolegs! He—" She screeched as the supposedly dead tom stirred beneath her. She raced over to Ravenflight and hid behind him. Ravenflight bristled protectively and shielded her as the rogue slowly lifted his head off the ground.

Dizzy, he blinked several times and turned his gaze from Ravenflight to Tawnyfur and back. The second he spotted them, he leapt to his feet and cowered on the ground, ears flattened against his head. "Hey, hey, no need to be hasty!" he said fearfully. "I-I-I've already told you a hundred times! I don't know where Sabre is! I don't care!"

The ThunderClan warriors glanced at one another, frowning. "Sabre?" echoed Ravenflight. "Who is that?"

The golden-brown tom frowned and straightened himself slightly. "You mean, you're not looking for that bastard?" he asked.

"No," said Tawnyfur. "We're warriors."

"We're ThunderClan cats!" hissed Dapplepaw. "What're you doing on our territory?"

"ThunderClan?" echoed the tom. "Eh, never heard of 'em. You guys some kind of wild cat group?"

Ravenflight nodded. "Haven't you heard of us?"

"Can't say that I have."

"What're you doing here?" asked Tawnyfur.

"I haven't come to do you any harm," the tom replied. "I was running from some enemies of mine. They're trying to find a cat that I was once…affiliated with. I can only imagine what they want to do to him. They beat me and chased me through the woods until I collapsed here." He motioned with his tail to his legs. Dapplepaw gasped when she saw that they were badly twisted and had deep bite marks along them. "I don't think I can stand."

Tawnyfur nodded her head to Ravenflight, signaling that they needed to speak. They stepped a bit away from the rogue and left Dapplepaw alone. Unguarded, the speckled she-cat moved closer to the rogue, cautiously. He chuckled and nodded her forward.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "My name's Patrick. What's yours?"

"I'm Dapplepaw," she purred.

"Dapplepaw? That's a weird name."

She puffed up. "Well, Patrick is a weird name too!"

Patrick laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"What're we going to do with him?" asked Ravenflight, whispering so as not to be heard by the rogue. "We can't just leave him here. That's cruel. At the same time, I hate the idea of bringing him back to camp. We hardly have enough prey as it is."

"I know," replied Tawnyfur, "and knowing Tigerstar, she'd not going to like the idea of keeping a rogue around. She hates dealing with cats outside ThunderClan."

"All the same, we can't kill him," Ravenflight went on. "We're not ShadowClan."

"The only thing we can do is take him back to camp," Tawnyfur said. "Maybe he'll heal quickly and be on his way. Leopardclaw can probably fix him up in a half-moon or so."

"A half-moon!" muttered Ravenflight. "Think of all the prey an injured cat will eat in a half-moon!"

"I know, but we can't leave him. We have to do something."

Agreed, the two warriors rejoined Dapplepaw and Patrick. "We've decided to take you back to our camp," said Tawnyfur. The rogue brightened a bit. "There, our medicine cat will see what he can do for your legs. That is, only if our leader agrees to humor you. If she wants you gone, there's not much we can do about it."

Patrick dipped his head. "Sure. That works for me." He laughed and gave a wide smile. "Now, which of you great ThunderClan cats is going to carry me?"

---

A puny ginger tom stumbled through the forest. He kept his eyes forward, watching as a fuzzy shape moved between the trees. Every so often it would wait for him to get closer, but when he got within a fox-length of it, it disappeared and reappeared farther away. Growling, the ginger kit forced himself onwards. His shaky legs were tired and achy, but he wouldn't give up. He used his claws to pull himself through the deep leaves on the forest floor. Ahead, the white shape let out a purr. He closed in at last and leapt towards the figure, but as it always did, it vanished. With a frustrated growl, the kit sank to his haunches, panting.

"I don't want to play this game anymore!" the kit hissed. "I don't care what prize you have for me! It's too hard!"

Purring echoed around him, and the white figure appeared. Its blue eyes gleamed as it looked down at the kit. "You're so close!" she purred. "Come on, Talonkit! Just a bit further and you get your prize."

Talonkit huffed. "I don't like you anymore. I'm going back to camp!" The ginger kit turned his back on her and began crawling back through the forest when all of a sudden, the white figure appeared in his path. He sat crossly. "Get out of my way! I told you: I don't want to play anymore!"

The white figure let out a hiss. "But I'm not done playing," she hissed.

"Talonkit!"

The white figure froze at the familiar voice. Talonkit brightened and turned towards the direction that it came from with a smile. "Mother!" he cried. "I'm over here!"

With a hiss, the white figure turned back towards the kit. "This game isn't over," she snarled.

Talonkit stuck his tongue out at her. "I win, I win!" he chuckled as she slowly vanished.

"Talonkit!"

The ginger tom moved towards the loud sound of a cat moving through the forest. A blue-gray she-cat skidded into the clearing and raced over to his side. "Talonkit!" she exclaimed, showering his dirty pelt with rough licks. "Where on earth have you been? What were you thinking?"

"That white she-cat came again," Talonkit explained. At this, the blue-gray she-cat let out a low growl. "She said she'd give me a prize if I caught her. I tried, Momma, I tried, but she was too fast!"

Hissing, the blue-gray she-cat swung her head about. "Is she gone?"

"Yeah, she left! I won the game, Momma, I won!"

With a sigh, the she-cat leaned down and rubbed her face against her son's cheek. "I'm glad to hear it," she murmured. "But you need to promise Momma that you're never going to follow the white she-cat into the forest ever again. Promise?"

Talonkit nodded. "I promise."

His mother grabbed Talonkit by the scruff and began carrying him through the woods. As she walked, Talonkit retold the tale excitedly of how he chased the white she-cat for trespassing in ThunderClan territory and how he fought her off like a true warrior. His mother purred affectionately, thought worry hung about her.

_This is the third time Mist has tried to kill one of my kits, _she thought. _I don't think I can keep them from her much longer. _

"Can I go visit Leopardclaw, Momma?" the ginger kit asked when they entered the thick walls of the nursery. The blue-gray she-cat set her son down in a bed of feathers.

"If you behave," she replied.

"Ah, Skyeyes, you're back."

Skyeyes looked up and purred as she greeted Robinpelt, the brown tabby queen, with a touch to her nose. Robinpelt had been watching Skyeyes' other kit, a small white and ginger she-cat who clambered over to pounce on her brother. Two small brown kits were curled at Robinpelt's side. She'd only just kitted the night before, and her mate, Pinefrost, finally gave up watching her all the time.

"Did Talonkit wander far this time?" Robinpelt asked. Robinpelt also happened to be the mother of Skyeyes' mate, Sandstone. The two she-cats were very close.

"Not too far, actually," Skyeyes replied. She turned her gaze on her son. Talonkit shrank back under his mother's angry stare. "And he's promised to never do it again, right?"

"Right," Talonkit replied. "I—" His sister cut him off by nipping at his ears. "Cherrykit!" Talonkit spat. "You never play fair!"

Cherrykit, the ginger and white she-cat, knocked Talonkit over. "I _always _play fair!" she squeaked. "You're just terrible at fighting!"

Skyeyes purred at her kits play. She knew that Cherrykit could deal just as much damage as she received. The third of her motley litter, a black and white tom named Stormkit, padded over, looking bored. He was the son of their former leader and his mate, Sableclaw. Sableclaw's kitting had gone all wrong, and she died shortly after giving birth to Stormkit. Distraught, Longstar succumbed to his illness the next day, leaving his son without any immediate kin. Skyeyes agreed to care for the tom, but he hardly needed caring. He was more mature than any of her kits, and he liked to spend his time with Shadeclaw, the loud-mouthed elder. He turned his blue gaze on Skyeyes.

"Where did Talonkit go this time?" he growled.

"He went to play in the woods," Skyeyes replied. "He simply 'forgot' that that's not allowed."

"Stormkit, come help me!" cried Cherrykit. She had her brother pinned. Talonkit squirmed under her, but she held him fast. "I need you to hold him!"

Stormkit huffed. "I'm going to the elders' den," he said. "It's boring here."

The black-and-white tom turned away and stalked out of the den. Robinpelt frowned after him. "I'll never understand that kit," she muttered. "He's too angry for his own good."

Skyeyes nodded in agreement and looked up when a familiar tawny head popped in through the entrance. "Sandstone!" she meowed, rushing over to greet him. She rubbed against him affectionately as he purred into her fur.

"Miss me?" he chuckled. "I've only been gone for a few hours."

"Talonkit ran off again," Robinpelt explained. "She's been worried all morning."

"That so?" Sandstone looked over her shoulder at his two kits. "I'll talk to you about this later, Talonkit," he growled in mock aggression. The queens both knew that he loved the kits dearly and would never hurt them. "It'll be the punishment of your young life."

"What's the news from outside?" asked Skyeyes.

"Oh, come with me!" Sandstone purred. "There's a rogue in camp."

"A rogue?" echoed Robinpelt, curling her tail around her small kits. "What's it doing here?"

"Ravenflight, Tawnyfur, and Dapplepaw found him on a patrol. Tigerstar's deciding what to with him."

"Is he dangerous?"

"No, he seems nice enough. But you know how Tigerstar is about cats outside ThunderClan. She may not agree to keep him."

Sandstone led his mate out and into the camp. They went into Leopardclaw's den where the spotted tom stood over the body of a golden-brown tabby. Tawnyfur and Dapplepaw sat in the corner, watching. They greeted the pair as they entered. Sandstone walked over to join them with Skyeyes in tow.

"Has Tigerstar decided yet?" asked Sandstone.

"No, she's talking it over with Molewhisker," replied Tawnyfur.

"Ow, ow!" grumbled the rogue. He pushed Leopardclaw off of him and sat up with gritted teeth. "You're not helping, Spotty!"

Leopardclaw sighed and rolled his eyes. "I've told you a hundred times that my name is Leopardclaw!" the medicine cat hissed. "Get it right, will you?" He grabbed a wad of cobwebs and pressed them harshly into the rogue's flank. The tom hissed in protest, but Leopardclaw ignored him. "There. You're all patched up. StarClan willing, you'll be out of our hair in a moon or so."

The rogue chuckled. "Right, Leopardclaw," he purred. "I'll remember that."

Growling, Leopardclaw stalked away. He passed Skyeyes and whispered, "Do me a favor and kill him."

Skyeyes purred as he left. Dapplepaw rushed over to the rogue's side with a purr.

"Do your wounds hurt anymore, Patrick?" she asked.

The rogue shrugged. "Not so badly," he replied. "I think I'm going to take a nap. Tell Spotty—Dotty—Leo—Whatever—that I'm grateful to him." Patrick lay his head on his paws. "Thank you, Dapples."

The apprentice chuckled. "It's Dapplepaw!"

"Right, okay. I'm going to get that done eventually."

Dapplepaw walked back over to the three older cats with a smirk. "I hope Tigerstar keeps him around," she said. "He's funny!"

---

"Isn't that so shameful?"

"Look at the way she walks. She thinks she's so great."

"I'd sure like to teach her a lesson."

Skyeyes looked up from her prey with a frown. Tawnyfur, Robinpelt, Puddlefoot, and Cloudpatch sat around her in a circle. They were sharing prey while Bluestorm watched over their kits. Skyeyes followed their gaze to where Whiteblossom sat talking to Pinefrost. She briefly looked at the group of she-cats with disdain in her green eyes, but Skyeyes could not for the life of her think of something she'd done to upset her, nor could she find any reason why the she-cats around her would speak so poorly of the white warrior. Skyeyes swallowed a bite of her shrew.

"What are you talking about?" asked Skyeyes.

Puddlefoot flicked her tail. The silver tabby she-cat was heavy with her second litter. "It's that Whiteblossom," she muttered. "She's carrying kits again."

Skyeyes brightened. "Is that it? I thought she'd done something wrong by the way you talked!"

"It's not that simple, Skyeyes," said Robinpelt. "See, Whiteblossom doesn't have a mate."

"At least not in ThunderClan," supplied Tawnyfur with a snort.

"This is the second time it's happened," meowed Cloudpatch. "The first time, she had a litter of four: all black toms. We all asked her who the father was, but she wouldn't tell anyone. When curiosity got the better of us—namely me—I asked every black tom I knew, but none admitted to being the father of her kits. Whiteblossom never revealed who the father was, but one day, her kits just disappeared. She never explained what happened to them. She came back to camp one day and said, 'They're gone'."

"And she's carrying kits again?" asked Skyeyes.

"Yes, according to Leopardclaw," said Puddlefoot. "She's going to move into the nursery soon."

Skyeyes frowned at her paws. "Why would Whiteblossom lie about her kits?" she asked. "Even if they're a rogue's kits, or if their father is from another Clan, wouldn't she want to tell her family about them?"

"She doesn't have any close family, that's the problem," replied Cloudpatch. "She's my niece, so I try my hardest to be in her life, but she doesn't like me much. My idiot brother is long dead, and her mother too. You were there when Icepelt died, right?"

Skyeyes winced. "Yes, I was there."

"So it's understandable that she'd turn to an outside source for…comfort," said Tawnyfur. "However, it doesn't excuse the birth of useless, half-Clan kits that will never have a true father!"

"You awful bunch of gossips!"

The queens turned to see Lionpelt, bristling behind them. "How dare you talk about my mate that way!" he hissed.

"_Your _mate?" echoed Cloudpatch. "Then—"

"Yes. Those _useless, half-Clan _kits you're talking about are mine! They _will_ have a true father!"

"I'm sorry, Lionpelt," murmured Tawnyfur. "I didn't know…"

"Well you shouldn't go making assumptions!" he hissed. "Keep your damn mouths shut from now on! I hate to think that my beautiful mate is moving in with a bunch of harpies like you!" Hissing to himself, he stormed right through them, nearly trampling over Cloudpatch's food. He went over to Whiteblossom and whispered something in her ear. Skyeyes frowned at her paws guiltily.

"I never would've guess that," murmured Cloudpatch. "Lionpelt has never cared for Whiteblossom in the past. In fact, he told me once that he hated her."

"Cats can change," said Skyeyes. "Maybe he's actually a kind tom underneath all that."

Puddlefoot shrugged. "Yes, and maybe underneath all the lies, Whiteblossom is actually a very pure she-cat." She snorted. "Something is up. It seems like no cat is ever telling the truth these days."

Skyeyes nodded and ducked her head. She had nothing bad to say about Whiteblossom. Deep down, she kept a similar secret: one that could shatter her world forever.

* * *

What's Skyeyes' secret? Who's the father of Whiteblossom's kits? :O Haha, I have no idea...I'm making this up as I go along. The ending is as much a surprise to me as it is to you! Please R&R!


End file.
